The Cullen Witch
by lovelystarz
Summary: Amelia Cullen was born a witch and she should have died a witch but she never died, for some reason Amelia still lives despite being over two hundred and fifty years old. Amelia is a mystery to herself and her adoptive family as no one can explain why she lives but cannot age and most of all no one knows why she no longer has a heart.
1. Chapter 1

Dead girl walking. That's what Amelia Cullen was and it's also what she told herself every time she caught herself in a mirror given that she was indeed dead, however her reflection never seemed to reflect that. Despite Amelia being dead she was still alive and walking about hence her moniker for herself; dead girl walking. Placing a finger on the cold hard mirror that was reflecting her appearance which instead of showing a decomposed face or a even a skull, just showed the same face that she had been seeing for as long as she could remember and it gave no indication in the slightest of her true age of two hundred and sixty five years old. The reflection in the mirror just showed the youthful face of an eighteen year old girl with dull blue eyes and auburn hair. Which is why Amelia tended to avoid mirrors as to her, all they showed was a beautiful lie which she found to be very ugly, she actually didn't know why she made herself look into mirrors given that there was no chance that the reflection in the mirror would ever change and show Amelia what she thought herself to truly look like.

A knock on her bedroom door pulled Amelia away from her thoughts, which was probably a good thing as Amelia was prone to getting lost in them if she wasn't careful. "Come in…"

"Good morning Amelia."

"Hello Carlisle." Amelia replied with a small smile as she addressed the patriarch of their family. Whilst it sucked that Amelia was dead but the upside to it all was that she wasn't alone, she had a family. Technically an adoptive family but Amelia's family nonetheless as the Cullen's were and had been the only family that Amelia had ever known in her many years of living. And they too were dead Amelia's family were all vampires with Carlisle was responsible for turning the majority of their family into vampires except for two of Amelia's siblings Alice and Jasper.

"I just came to check whether you were up yet and I see that you are… So what are you doing? Finishing off homework?" Carlisle asked and Amelia could see from the reflection in the mirror that he was looking at her homework that was sitting on her desk.

"Just trying to figure out the centuries old mystery of what's wrong with me…." Amelia wearily said, whilst she was a member of the Cullen family she wasn't anything like them. Amelia wasn't a vampire, she didn't share the same pale skin or dark eye bags that her family shared, nor did she have to feed on blood to survive. Amelia also didn't have the same amber eyes that her family has a sign of them feeding off animal blood instead of human blood, they called it being vegetarians.

"Amelia…"

"I need answers Carlisle, I need to know what happened to me all those years ago because I don't know who I am." Amelia wearily said because the only thing she really knew was that she wasn't a vampire, the only reason she knew she was dead was because of the long vertical scar on her chest from where her heart had been taken out. Because you couldn't be alive without a heart, right? That's what Amelia believed and she sure as hell didn't have a heart anymore, she used to but she couldn't exactly remember how she had lost in the first place. So Amelia was a different kind of dead, now she wasn't a zombie Amelia knew that for certain, she knew she was a witch because she had been a witch from birth and still was. But what she was now wasn't as simple as just saying that she was a dead witch because Amelia didn't know. Neither did her family, it was all very complicated.

"You do know who you are." Carlisle began and Amelia just shook her head.

"Then tell me Carlisle because I don't know who I am or what I am… I am missing a six month gap in my life Carlisle, at one point in my life it was May of 1758 and I was still human then the next thing I know it's November of the same year, I've become whatever the hell it is I am now and I can't remember a single thing of those six months! But I find a scar on my chest to then later find that someone cut out my heart during that time!" Amelia said, she had only found out about her heart being gone in the last thirty years and finding out that her heart was actually not in her body was pretty damn shocking. Amelia didn't talk to anyone for three months and it took an additional three months for it to all sink in. "I haven't aged a day since some point in 1758 and it's not because I'm a vampire…"

"Amelia it's going to take some time to figure out what happened but we will find out what happened to you." Carlisle said in a soothing manner but Amelia felt far from fine.

"Time is what I have Carlisle and it doesn't seem to help me in the slightest! I can't spend the rest of eternity not knowing what happened... I can't even use magic to find out what happened but the stupid rules about personal gain prevent me from doing so!" Amelia snapped in annoyance but all the anger that she was feeling slowly began to fade away and suddenly Amelia felt very calm. She didn't even have to look in her doorway where Jasper was standing to know that he was the one behind her new found calm mood. That's what she got for having a brother who could manipulate the emotions of those around him, came in really useful when Amelia was about to blow her lid off.

"Ami…"

"I'm fine Jasper." Amelia replied in a tired tone of voice as her brother used her family nickname on her but from the corner of her eye Amelia could see her brother looking at her and the look on Jasper's face said he didn't quite believe her. Then again Jasper never believed anything Amelia said at face value, he based everything on her emotions. Amelia chose to ignore Jasper and instead turned away from her mirror in order to face Carlisle. "About what I said Carlisle, I didn't mean to lose my temper… It's just that it's all very frustrating."

"I know it is Amelia but we'll figure this all out, I did promise you we would." Carlisle warmly replied and Amelia felt like hugging him, she had just lost her temper at him and he just brushed it off. Carlisle was literally the closest thing to a living saint in Amelia's opinion as he always put others first which was what made him a great doctor. Amelia had first met Carlisle briefly about a hundred years ago when she was in a pretty dark place and he had offered to help but she wasn't ready to get help. Before they had gone their separate ways Carlisle had told Amelia that his offer would always stand. It took Amelia forty seven years before she was ready and Carlisle along with the rest of the Cullen's had welcomed her into the family. Amelia had abandoned her previous surname of Grünewald and had become Amelia Cullen.

"Thanks Carlisle, we should probably head out… Don't want to be late for school." Amelia replied in fake and cheery tone of voice, turning back round Amelia glanced at her reflection one last time before turning away to make her way out of her bedroom, picking up her school bag on her way out. As dead as Amelia may be she still had to go to school, much to dismay.

"You sure you want to go to school today? You don't have to if your not feeling up to it." Jasper asked Amelia as the two of them made their way down three flights of stairs to the ground floor of the house.

"Of course, gotta keep up the facade that we're a normal family!" Amelia snorted as there was no need for anyone to be worrying about her. If anything Amelia should be worrying about her brothers and sisters who were vampires who spent five days a week next to potential victims. Especially Jasper who was kind of having some difficulty with his blood thirst, given he spent most of his vampire life feeding on humans until he met Alice just over fifty years ago. Amelia knew better than to say something like that out loud as not only would it hurt Jasper's feelings but it would get her into heaps of trouble with Alice. Now Alice may be all smiles and rainbows but Amelia knew not to get on the bad side of a woman who could see the future and kick her ass. Witch or no witch, Amelia didn't want to take on Alice.

"About time you got your ass down here Ami, you finally ready to go?" Emmett asked once Amelia and Jasper had finally reached the bottom of the stairs where Emmett, along with the rest of her siblings; Rosalie, Edward and Alice were all waiting expectantly. She hadn't realized that they had all been waiting for her although it did explain why Jasper had come upstairs to her room besides coming to calm her down after hearing her docile tones so early in the morning. Amelia guessed she must have lost track of time this morning during all that time she had been staring at her reflection trying to see the monster within as Edward would say. But in Amelia's case it would be more like trying to see the death within.

"Ready for another day in high school in a not so sunny place that always rains? Of course I am…"


	2. Chapter 2

Forks. Quite possibly the most boring and quiet town in Washington state which somehow made it perfect for a coven of vampires and their friendly neighborhood witch to set up shop. What made Forks the perfect place for Amelia and her family was the fact that Forks was one of those places that tended to be rainy and cloudy the majority of the time with barely sun. That was perfect for vampires given that direct sunlight caused them to shine bright like diamond. Even to this day Amelia found it weird but she knew better than anyone that people or rather supernatural creatures weren't exactly like legends described them.

Towns like Forks were appealing as they were remote and places were her family could attempt to live as close to a normal life as they could. Amelia understood that as she had spent most of her life running and hiding from numerous people and at times herself. But what Amelia never understood was them hiding in plain sight in small towns as a family as odd looking as themselves were sure to draw attention. People would remember them especially in a small town which liked to talk. Amelia had tended to hide in crowds, in big cities because she could be an invisible as she wanted and she felt she was in danger of some kind she could just slip away. But things weren't as easy as that anymore, technology had made things harder and along with picture identification. It was like a hundred years ago where Amelia could disappear in the night and set up a new life without people noticing. It was hard being an eternal creature in a modern world that kept records and paid a lot more attention than they used to.

"Ami?"

Looking up from where she sat on the floor in the middle of the woods Amelia saw her copper haired brother Edward. Or the depressed one as Amelia frequently nicknamed him given that Edward was the stereotypical broody vampire. Good looking, charming but with a lot of emotional bagged which he kept bottled up most of the time despite being melancholy most of the time. Total opposite of Alice who was all rainbows, sunshine and unicorns. "What brings you out here?"

"Esme and Alice, they've been worried about you the last couple of days even more today given that you haven't said much since what happened this morning. And you heading straight out here when you came home from school didn't hep with that." Edward explained as he sat down on a rather large rock, not far from where Amelia sat on the ground.

"And they sent you?" Amelia asked in amusement as sending someone who always brooding and occasionally depressed to talk to someone who wasn't in the greatest of moods didn't seem like a good idea. They were probably worried that Amelia would bite Carlisle's head off or put a curse on him if they had sent him. Their worries were unfounded as Carlisle was at work… Although on the other hand sending the family minder was a very good idea if it wasn't for the fact decades ago Amelia had taken steps to stop Edward from being able to use his ability on her. There were thing that Amelia didn't want people to know, things that she needed to keep secret for not only her sake but others too.

"I can't make you feel any worse than you already feel now." Edward said in an attempt to lighten the mood and Amelia chose not respond as her brother had wiry sense of humour at times.

"Sometimes I wish that I was like everyone else, the normal non supernatural people or mortals as my grossmutter used to say. Their lives are so simple, they seem mediocre compared to ours and just spare me, the talk about we get to live interesting things and get to do things most people would dream off because they aren't vampires or a witch who is somehow immortal…" Amelia said as she idly played with some dirt, she liked being outdoors as it helped clear her head. She supposed it was all due to the witch thing as how witches, good witches were paragons of good and the servants of nature. All that jazz and what not, realizing what she had just said to Edward, Amelia couldn't help but start laughing. Her brother was the wrong person to be talking to in this case. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to for a moment Ed."

"Hilarious Amelia."

"But you get it right? Humans don't have to have a mountain of lies, we have to make up stories about how you, Emmett and Alice are all adopted and how Jasper and Rose are twins who are also foster children. Then let's not forget about me, the odd ball of the family who Dr. Cullen and his very young wife took in after she was seriously injured in a car crash that killed her parents too years ago. That story is complicated enough without having to explain that Rose and Emmett are together along with Alice and Jasper."

"Would you rather tell people the truth Amelia?" Edward asked and Amelia stopped what she was doing. Exposure, that big nasty word had just reared it's ugly head up. That was the one thing that Amelia was always willing to make sure never happened given her history with exposure and her biological family's history with witch trials. A long time ago Amelia had almost come close to being burned at the stake and she never wanted to get that close to dying again.

"Of course not… But the stories and the lies we have to tell is just too much especially since we have to tell them every few years when we have to move again." Amelia grimily replied, stating the number one thing that sucked about being immortal; having to move around to avoid suspicion as people were going to eventually notice if didn't age."

"It's to protect us Ami, you know that…"

"Don't worry I know that and I'm not going to go awol and blurt the big bad family secret, I understand the importance of keeping secrets." Amelia quietly replied.

"Then what's the problem? Has this been brought on by what happened this morning?" Edward asked and Amelia just shook her head, okay so she had kind of blown up a bit this morning but she was over it, for now…

"It's just that they get to have normal lives. It's something that I've never had." Amelia admitted, she didn't talk about her past and her family knew well enough by now not ask about it. But Amelia had given them enough snippets over the years for them to know her life had been difficult and not exactly normal. But you couldn't exactly say you had a normal life when you grew up in the 18th century.

"Ami…"

"I'm not wishing that this never happened to me or that I could redo my entire life so I grew up to be something or someone different. Because back in my time the only thing a girl my age did was get married and pop up four or five kids. I just wonder what it would be like to be normal, I've never had that in my life so occasionally I wonder that's all." Amelia admitted resuming her previous activity of playing with dirt.

"If you could be normal what would you do dear sister of mine?" Edward asked. "Live a normal life then get married and have kids?"

"Ha! Very funny Ed but I'm not Rose… Beside who the hell would want to marry me Ed? And me as a parent? I could never measure up to or be as good as Esme, the woman is the greatest mother you could ever possibly imagine." Amelia replied, speaking warmly about her adoptive mother who treated all her adoptive children as if they were her won. If Amelia could have chosen her mother then she would have chosen Esme or someone like her. Just thinking about her biological mother made Amelia feel pretty lousy. "

"You okay Ami?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Amelia replied with a forced smile, more specifically the fake smile that was so convincing that people tended not to realize that she was faking. As she did this, the word liar ran through Amelia's head as she glanced over at Edward. One of the upsides of making her thoughts off limits to him was that he never knew when she was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fear. That's what Amelia was feeling the night of October 31st__th__ 1756. It was Amelia's sixteenth birthday but instead of celebrating with her family and friends, she was hiding behind a large stack of hale bales fearing for her life. The small and quiet village in eastern Germany that Amelia had grown up was no longer quiet as blood was boiling and tempers were flaring in the night's sky. As the women and the children hid in the safety of their homes, the men gathered in a large group with their pitchforks and torches with anger in their heart and vengeance in mind as they prepared for a hunt. But it was no normal hunt, it was a witch hunt. _

_Tears coursed down Amelia's face as she had her hands clamped down on over her mouth because if anyone heard her then she would be dead as Amelia knew the witch hunt was for her. They were looking for her, hunting her down so she could be tried just like the many other people being hunted down, accused and tried being witches, some were innocent of the charges but some were not. Amelia wasn't innocent as she was indeed a witch and they were coming for her. Just like the men had come from others in other villages and countries. But this was different for Amelia as this was the village where she had been born, she had grown up here and her mother's family had lived here for almost a hundred years. Everyone here knew each other but now they hunted her, determined to burn her at the stake._

_"Witch. Kill the witch. Let her burn!"_

_Amelia squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the men all chant with such anger and determination in their voices. They were going to kill her. They were going to find her and burn her at the stake. Amelia didn't want to die, she had barely lived her life. There was a way that she could stop this, she could use her magic to save herself but it would come at a cost. A terrible cost not to mention she would be using her magic on innocent people but she didn't want to die. Amelia had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she could no longer hear the angry chants until it was too late. They were standing right in front of her with their torches and pitch forks…_

Amelia suddenly woke up, gasping for air and feeling like she had been drenched in sweat, glancing at her alarm clock she saw that it was 3:07am. Looking down at her hands Amelia could see that they were shaking and she had to ball them into a fist to get them to stop. Amelia couldn't believe what she had dreamed, she hadn't thought of that night in several decades. It was too painful for Amelia as it was the night that everything changed, barely sixteen years and being forced to disappear into the darkness, changing her name in order to protect herself. After she finally regained her breath Amelia climbed out of bed and decided to go downstairs. Whilst she really didn't want to, she needed to distract herself from her dream and thinking about that god awful night and her family would be a welcome distraction given that they were all wide awake given that vampires were incapable of sleeping. They were damned to never sleep again, to have sleepless nights to sleepless days. Taking a deep breath Amelia left her large attic bedroom and walked down several flights of stairs to the ground floor.

"Amelia, what are you doing up?" Esme asked from where she sat in the open plan living room flicking through a magazine whilst Jasper and Emmett played a game of chess. Alice was flicking through the news but from where she stood Amelia couldn't see Edward nor Rosalie along with Carlisle but Amelia was pretty certain that he was most likely on shift at the hospital.

"I'm just going to get some thing to drink…" Amelia said as she walked into the direction of the kitchen and headed towards the fridge, which was filled to the brim as per usual. As part of their cover to make them seem normal Esme had to do food shopping occasional but seeing as Amelia was the only who could actually eat actual food, the stuff that she couldn't eat was frown away. Amelia knew never that trying to fit in was actually kind of hard. Grabbing the carton of milk out of the fridge Amelia went about going to pour it into a mug before Esme appeared out of nowhere and took the carton out of Amelia's hands.

"Sit, I'll make you some hot milk." Esme instructed and Amelia obediently followed her adopted mother's instructions and sat down on a kitchen stool and waited for the inevitable conversation was about to come. Esme worried, she worried about all her adopted children and the well being of her family overall which made Amelia reluctant to tell Esme about her bad dream. The last thing that Amelia wanted was to upset her mother, as Esme was Amelia's mother in every sense of the world. She had grown up practically without a mother and forced to grown up in a horrible and cruel world without anyone to protect her until she met the Cullen's. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just thirsty."

"Amelia…"

"Mom I am fine." Amelia said, calling Esme mom in an attempt to deter her from questioning her further from what was actually bothering her. Some of the things Amelia had done in her life she didn't want anyone to know especially Esme as it would devastate her adopted mother if she knew some of the things that Amelia had done in her life. It's why Amelia kept so many secrets as it was safer for everybody to not know the truth about Amelia and her past.

"Amelia you are one of those people that when your head hits a pillow you fall asleep in seconds and you tend to sleep for at least eight hours uninterrupted. So you being down here at 3am tells me that something is wrong as in all the years I have the pleasure of knowing you I have only seen your sleep disturbed maybe two dozen times." Esme couldn't help but point out and Amelia knew she was busted.

"I had a bad dream." Amelia admitted slowly as she had no idea how to really go about this, she wasn't used to telling people private and deeply personal stuff about herself as Amelia tended to keep that to herself.

"Oh sweetheart, do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked as she started to warm up the milk on the stove.

"No." Amelia weakly stated as she couldn't open that can of worms again, it was far too painful for her to remember when she had gone to some much effort to try and forget that time in her life. Amelia didn't want to remember who scared and alone she was, that she was betrayed by the people who should have protected her, the people who were supposed to love her. But they didn't and Amelia lived had to live with that knowledge for the rest of her life which was one of the reason why she had left her past behind a very long time and she did not need it haunting her once again.

"Are you Amelia? You seem to be a bit on edge?" Esme said looking down and Amelia followed the line of Esme's sight and saw that her hands were still shaking. "You can talk to me Ami, you know that."

"It's complicated mom." Amelia admitted.

"I'm guessing that this has something to do with your past before you joined us." Esme stated and Amelia slowly nodded, her family knew that she had a past and they also knew not to ask her as Amelia didn't like talking about it. In fact she refused to talk about it for so many reasons. "Whatever it is you can tell me Amelia, I won't judge you. I just want to help you…"

"Mom…"

"It's okay Ami." Esme assured and Amelia could feel herself slowly breaking, she trusted Esme more than anything in the world. Just like Carlisle all Esme wanted to do was help her and be a parent to her and it was something that Amelia wasn't used to. Amelia told herself that there was a reason she kept things all to herself as it was to protect the people she cared about but keeping everyone at arms distance kept Amelia quite isolated and right now she really needed someone to talk to, maybe if understand or rather attempt to understand the complexity that was her life.

"This dream was about something that happened to me, it was like I was dreaming this memory. Anyway it happened back when I was human about a couple of years before I became what I am now. I was still in Germany and I was being hunted down by the witch finder generals, the men from my town including my own father." Amelia revealed mentioning her biological after hundreds of years of not even thinking about him. But it was hard not to when given Amelia.

"Your father?"

"Who do you think turned me in for being a witch? My father was going to help burn me at the stake. He didn't know what I was as my mother had never told him out of fear of the repercussions of it given that time. She passed away a few when I was a child and I started to lean my craft from my maternal grandmother until she died but one discovered me practicing magic and that was the end of everything I knew. I begged and pleaded with him not to do it, hoping that he loved me enough not to turn me in but apparently not as he all but dragged me to the stake. Even accused me of using witchcraft to murder my mother " Amelia weakly replied as she tried her hardest not to get upset as she recalled her father's once warm and loving eyes filled full of disgust as he looked at her.

"He was going to have you killed for being a witch? Why? You were his child…" Esme asked in shock horror and Amelia frowned, she need not be reminded that she was her father's only child and yet he still wanted to see her die in front of his own two eyes.

"That wasn't enough to save me Esme, the witch trials were not kind to anyone and many of my kind were forced to flee whilst many innocent people were wrongly convicted and murdered for being witches..."

"You didn't deserve any of that, you were so young… He was your father and he was supposed to love you for everything that you are and more." Esme assured Amelia as she placed her hand over her adopted daughter's own hand.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Amelia began as she was only telling Esme the half of that story as so much more had happened on that fateful night. Opening her mouth to make up a story about how she escaped Amelia was distracted by the sound of breaking glass and turning around Amelia saw that Alice had dropped a glass vase filled with fresh flowers. But that wasn't the biggest problem, the problem was the kind of blank and vacant look that Alice had on her face. It was the one she got when she something in the future which wasn't quite good and add that together with the broken vase Amelia knew what Alice had seen wasn't good in the slightest.

"Alice?" Esme prompted walking over to the smallest of her adopted daughter's and placing a hand on her shoulder and it seemed to do the trick as Alice came out of her trance like state and looked straight at Amelia.

"It's Edward…"


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia paced around her room trying to come to terms with everything that happened an hour. Alice had seen a girl who was going to come and have some kind of effect on Edward, Alice the outcome wasn't clear to her yet all she could see was this girl coming. But this girl was no ordinary girl. Her name was Isabella Swan and she just so happened to be the daughter of the Chief of Police Charlie Swan. This didn't bode well in the slightest as if the worst should happen and Edward killed the girl, things would get very complicated not to mention messy. The death of the daughter of the police chief would not be so easily swept under the carpe and them suddenly leaving would be very suspicious. But right now all they could do was wait as Alice wasn't sure what would happen. Amelia had gone upstairs to her room when Edward had returned home as she didn't want to be downstairs when Alice and Esme spoke to him.

"Ami?"

Putting a stop to her pacing Amelia turned around Amelia saw Emmett standing in the doorway of her bedroom and giving her adoptive brother a small smile Amelia motioned for him to come in. "What's up Em?"

"Esme asked me if I would check up on you, she thought you might be worrying instead of being back in bed like you should be."

"You know me Emmett, always worrying." Amelia replied with a small and weary chuckle as Esme was right to be concerned about Amelia worrying about the situation potentially just the exposure given that Amelia had told her adoptive mother just over an hour ago that she came close to being burned at the stake after being outed as witch by her father. Given what she was exposure was something that Amelia always worried about, it was why she was extremely careful about practicing her magic and use her abilities in the open as after the witch hunt for her back in 1756, Amelia had got into some hairy situations which could have exposed her but she had managed to over it up. Being supernatural in a world like this was dangerous and anonymity was very important as humans could not know about Amelia and her family's world. Amelia had barely survived the European witch trials in Germany and then her ancestors from her real family had fled to Germany from Salem after one of them had been outed and hanged for being a witch. That was one of Amelia's darkest secrets along with her real full name. No one knew the truth except her. "Can't really blame me can you? The fact that Alice has seen very little apart from this girl Swan girl arriving is frankly quite worrying? Quite ominous…"

"Alice thinks the girl will be arriving soon and until then all we can do is wait." Emmett informed Amelia who wearily nodded her head.

"I know."

"You really should get some sleep Ami, it's going to be long day tomorrow."

"Easier said than done Emmett." Amelia lightly tossed out, referring to how she was the only person in their family capable of sleeping. That was one of the many differences between her and her family, they were pretty much as different as chalk and cheese given that she was a witch and her family were all vampires. Carlisle was a man of science and Amelia was a woman of magic and yet them co-existed together in general peace as father and daughter. It tended to remind Amelia of her relationship with her biological father until he turned his back on her for being a witch but with Carlisle it was different. Despite the fact he had grown up being taught to hunt vampires, werewolves and witches.

Amelia stood out from them all as she didn't share the same pale complex, amber coloured eyes along with all the enhanced abilities they got from being vampires. Amelia couldn't run as fast as they could, she didn't have increased strength and senses they did. The only thing they actually had in common was that they were dead immortal and that their touches were cold to humans. The irony of the whole matter was, that as a witch Amelia was a servant to nature and vampires were the enemies of natural due to their unnatural ways. But the Cullen's were the best things in Amelia's life.

Their set up was very weird and at times with difficult for the eight of them living in the house, whilst Amelia was dead she was still capable of being hurt and as such the rest of the Cullen's had to be as careful with her like they would with humans. But they had been managing okay for a few decades now, however it was constant work.

"Whatever happens Am, we'll get though it." Emmett assured and Amelia couldn't help but smile. One of the things she loved most about Emmett was how he always looking on the bright side of things. He was so easy going and fun loving that he was a huge reason why Amelia had lightened up over the last fifty years. She had spent two hundred hiding in the darkness and shadows, running and trying to protect herself from her past. All of those years of loneliness and isolation had a profound affect on Amelia and trust was not something that had come easy to her. Part of the reason she had changed her last name and didn't tell people about her past was because it was too dangerous. People had been after her for a long time and then there was the whole six months that she couldn't remember. Anything could have happened to her and Amelia had no idea what actually did. But accepting Carlisle's open offer had done a lot for Amelia although it did take a while for her to trust them all but once Amelia realized that they were only interested in Amelia the person and not Amelia the witch. The trust part became slightly easier and Emmett with his good natured self used his humour and fun living self to help coax Amelia out of her shell. That's why Amelia knew that if she was having a very dark day she could count on Emmett to bring her back from it.

"We always do." Amelia finally said after a moment and Emmett smiled at her before giving her a mock salute before leaving the room and Amelia watched him go. Then it was barely thirty seconds from when Emmett left when Jasper walked in and the somewhat relaxed vibe that Emmett had tried to put Amelia into was gone. "Let me guess you're really worried?"

"That obvious?" Jasper wearily laughed.

"I may not be able to manipulate and feel the emotions of other people like you do Jazz but I've known you a while now and whilst I can't read you as well as Alice, I can do it very well."

"This isn't good Ami–"

"I know it's not, every since Alice dropped that news of her vision I have to say I'm not feeling that optimistic." Amelia admitted as she wondered over to her wall of bookshelves and she placed her hand over the crystal ball that was sitting on one of the shelves. It had been a kind of joke gift from Emmett about twenty years given that Amelia was a witch. Focusing on the ball, it's clear appearance soon began to change and inside the crystal ball dark clouds began to form followed by a flash of lightening and a low rumble of thunder.

"You think a storm is coming?" Jasper asked, given that Amelia was a witch she could perform spells and rituals but she also magical abilities. One them being able to manipulate the weather which came in pretty useful given that she lived with vampires who sparkled like diamonds in direct sunlight. Amelia's ability also made her pretty in tune with the weather where she was allowing her to pick when the weather was going to shift. Carlisle believed that this down was down to Amelia being a witch and being a servant of nature so she was connected to it on a deeper level. When the family asked Amelia if she thought a storm was coming, it meant did she sense that something bad was coming.

"Perhaps."

"We can't be exposed Ami because of this girl Ami." Jasper quietly said and Amelia wearily nodded as she removed her hand from the crystal ball and once she did, the ball returned to it's normal clear form.

"Trust me Jazz, I know better than anyone the importance of not being exposed but we can't kill the girl, we're not the people we used to be…" Amelia stated looking Jasper straight in the eye and holding his gaze to put emphasis on that fact. Her and Jasper had done things that the rest of their family couldn't possibly understand. Amelia had done so many horrible things that she had tried so hard to forget but she couldn't. Unlike the rest of her family, Amelia didn't have the luxury of her memories of her life before she came immortal becoming fuzzy. She could recall everything she had done, all the bad stuff that went against her duty to nature. Then Jasper had done some pretty bad stuff too and was struggling to survive on the family vegetarian diet due to having fed off humans for so long. The two of them were very flawed people, they lived had lived such different lives to the rest of their family that it made them sort of kindred sprits. Amelia tended to keep things close to the chest but when she was in the mood to reveal something from her past she'd generally tell Jasper followed by Esme along with Carlisle as they were the most supportive of her.

"I know that Amelia."

"Right now nothing is definitive at the moment, we don't know whether Edward will harm her or she'll just be troublesome all we know is that the girl is coming to Forks and so all we can do is wait until she finally does arrive. Maybe when she does get here Alice might be able to give us some more definitive answers…"


End file.
